UNW Unstoppable Ep 3 DRAFT!!!
Unstoppable is a weekly program. This week it is on 10-2-12 Results DRAFT PROMO!!!!!!! Slashranger, "Welcome to UNW Unstoppable, where tonight me and JDUDE have come to an agreement, where we will make individual Draft picks. Everyone is eligible!" Promo/Match 1 John Cena comes out. Cena, "You can't see me, WWE, cause I got a NEW JOB! At U-N-W!!!!!!!" Cena runs down to the ring and does his regular entrance. His opponent, Takuhaka, comes out. The bell rings, and Cena hits a Couple of Shoulder Blocks. Cena hits a Back Body Drop w/ 180 Spin, and connects with the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Taku reverses and hits a DDT, but Hawk runs in and hits an Imploding Splash. Cena hits an Attitude Adjustment, and locks in the STF. Taku taps out. The ring area goes dark, and The Titantron 10,000 lights up. All of the eligible superstars flash on the screen, and none other than TakuHaka, Cena's opponent, is picked. The room goes dark. And Mystery Man hops out. He pulls off his mask to reveal that he is..... Promo/Match 2 Edge(Just because it's a Draft), "Who!! Who!?!?" Noone recognizes him. Skullbreaker's music hits, and he comes out. Skullbreaker, "You!? No, it can't be!" Edge, "Hm, Breaker recognizes him." Skullbreaker, "I remember you. You, you're a killer. I'll never forgive you for what you've done!" Mystery Man, "You rmember. The house up in flames. Mom and daddy dead. Never again to be seen." Skullbreaker, "Murderer!" Edge, "He's obviously someone from Breaker's past...." Skullbreaker, "Of course he's from my past! He's-" Breaker's bound and gagged to be brought backstage by none other than Kaity-Lynn. Mystery Man, "You'll find out soon enough. Actually, I have a match with Breaker tonight in the main event, so that's when you'll find out." MM leaves, and the next contestant, Sin Cara comes out for UNW. SC's opponent, Yoshi Tatsu, comes out. The bell rings and Tatsu gets hit by a Sin Cara Lionsault early. But Tatsu gets SC in a Bear Hug, and SC taps. The HWE's newest Superstar is.... Match 3! Mahuka! Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne, or Air-Boom!, for UNW come out to contest a match for two Draft Picks. Money Mountain and Money Meister come out, and the bell rings. Evan hits an Enziguiri early on, and Mountain is having a hard time catching up. Kofi is tagged in, and he hits a Flying Clothesline. He hits the Boom Drop, and signals for the Trouble in Paradise. It connects, and Evan "Air" Bourne is tagged in. Evan hits an Air Bourne, and goes for the pin. 1 2 NO! Meister stomps on Evan, and Kofi hits a Trouble in Paradise on Meister. Evan hits a Standing Moonsault, and then another Air Bourne. Evan tags in Kofi, and Kofi hits another Trouble in Paradise, followed by a Boom Drop. Kofi goes for the pin. 1 2 3! The roulette wheel spins, and the newest superstars for UNW are: Hawk and Eagle! Hawk and Eagle celebrate with Sexay and Mina, and walk back backstage. Match 4 Sam American comes out, followed by Ezekiel Jackson. Sam hits a couple of DDTs, and starts hitting a series of Shoulder Blocks. Sam hits a Powerbomb, and climbs to the top rope for a Famousser. It hits, and Sam goes for the pin. 1 2 3! The newest superstar for HWE: Karinga! Karinga stands in the locker room staring in disbeleif at the tv. Finally, he starts packing up for his HWE move. Main Event Skullbreaker walks out, followed by Mystery Man. MM, "Before we get started, I'd like to explain my past with Breaker. I'm his brother. Skullfacer. But it goes deeper than that. I burned down our house with matches I stole from our father. On purpose! So, me and Breaker hae had a grudge against one another ever since that happened. Now, we can settle it professionally." Skullfacer starts hitting Breaker with the Mic. The whole Face Roster of UNW walk out and start pounding on Skullfacer. After that, the bell rings. Breaker is the first to get up, and he hits a Headsmasher, followed by a Nosebreaker. He finally hits a Skullcrusher, and locks in the Necksnapper. Facer taps out. Skullbreaker, "How does it feel to be broken, huh? How does it feel. Feels funny, right? Now you know how I felt." No Chance in Hell hits, and new Co-COOs walk out, Triple H and Slashranger4444. HHH, "Hold on, I see a potential PPV match, don't you, Slash?" Slashranger, "Yes, that's an excellent idea, Triple H. Skullbreaker vs Skullfacer at The Destroyer Rumble. No, nevermind, you two can fight in the Royal Rumble, instead, you two can fight in a Hell in a Cell match at Satan's Delight. Got it? Kapeewsh? Good. Oh, and just for the fun of it, you two can fight in a Brutality match at Slammerfest! A Brutality match is where your opponent MUST be hit with EVERY weapon under the apron before pinning or submission. See you there!"